


Overpowering Secrets

by chicago_ruth



Series: Ruth's Summer Pornathon 2012 collection [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Community: summerpornathon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times a year, the crown prince is bedridden, hidden away from the court, and only his manservant may see him. Four times a year, Merlin finds his resolve grow thinner and thinner. (Summer pornathon fic. Late repost.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overpowering Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the final challenge](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/85072.html) at summer pornathon, non-penetration.

An overpowering scent hit him the moment he entered the room, so strong that Merlin didn't even notice the flowers set out to mask it. Merlin breathed in deeply, reveling in the primal scent; then he came to his senses and whispered a spell to block it. There was a part of him that wanted to undo the spell immediately, but that way lay absolute ruin for him.

"Merlin, I'm--"

Arthur was lying on his bed, naked, and completely flushed. There was a thin layer of sweat on him, probably one of the sources of the scent. Or really, all of Arthur was the source of that delicious smell; a whiff of it would make any alpha in Camelot break down Arthur's doors. Just the thought of it made Merlin's cock stir in his trousers, but he wiped his sweaty hands and took a step forward.

Arthur got off the bed and approached Merlin. He fell to his knees at Merlin’s feet, nuzzled his face against Merlin's breeches, and mouthed at his cock through the fabric. It took all of Merlin's self-control to step away from Arthur.

"Want you in me, Merlin," Arthur whined.

Merlin's hands shook as he placed them on Arthur's shoulders and slowly herded him back to the bed. "You know I-- I can't. I have to--"

He had to get Arthur through this heat, and nothing more. No matter how much he wanted to sink into Arthur and mark him as his own.

Arthur nodded and spread his legs wide, and even without the added effect of Arthur's omega scent, Merlin found himself growing hard. He gulped and sat down next to Arthur, tried to keep his eyes trained on Arthur's face and not his hard cock and wet hole. It didn't help much though, not with Arthur's pupils wide and his mouth slack.

"Hurry," Arthur commanded, his voice a combination of his usual authority and his obvious need. Soon, Merlin thought, he'd have to learn a spell to block out sound as well, because his resolve weakened with every single session.

Arthur guided Merlin's hands down to his hole, practically forcing his fingers in. Merlin let him; it made Arthur feel like he was still in control of the situation, to be the one using Merlin's hands as a tool. The angle was all wrong though, and it was easy to see that Arthur wasn't getting what he needed.

Merlin shifted back a bit, until he was at eye-level with Arthur's cock. His mouth watered, just another one of his body's automatic responses that he wished he could hide. With another deep breath--he wanted to smell Arthur, was so glad he couldn't smell Arthur--he set himself to work, opening Arthur up, pressing his slick fingers deep inside.

Arthur wasn't even trying to hold back his gasps or his cries, and Merlin had his other hand inside his breeches before he realized what he was doing. "Arthur, _please_ , you need to be quieter."

"Can't," Arthur countered, and the next moan seemed to reverberate inside Merlin. He went easily when Arthur forced him lower, until Merlin almost had no choice but to take Arthur's cock into his mouth. Not that it was a hardship.

Merlin moaned when that first taste spread across his tongue, sweeter than anybody else Merlin had ever tasted. Alphas could get drunk on omegas, they said, and Merlin was already feeling the effects. Just being near Arthur made his heart beat faster. He wanted to take his time, to draw this process out for as long as he could. He wanted Arthur filling his senses. He wanted--

Arthur started bucking his hips faster, and Merlin crooked his fingers inside of Arthur, to find that spot he was so intimately familiar with now. The only warning he received before Arthur spilled himself was the sudden tug on his hair.

Merlin swallowed it all, drank in Arthur's taste and wished he could have more.

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur whispered, and those were the same words he said every time. 

Merlin nodded and tried to keep his expression neutral. "Of course, Sire."

There would be more sessions like this, kept secret from the rest of the court. Four times a year, Prince Arthur found himself sick and bed-ridden.

Already half-asleep, Arthur murmured, "I'm glad you aren't an alpha."

After all, no alpha would ever be allowed near the crown prince. 

Merlin hoped his smile looked genuine as he said, "Me too."


End file.
